Family Ties
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo An unbreakable bond is formed between three unlikely partners in the back room of an exotic dance bar i suck with summaries


The thunderous booming of bass beats resounded through the tiny dance bar drowning out cheers and whistles for the entertainers slithering across the stage. Neon lights illuminated the dark corners casting a swirling mix of colors over the assembled crowds. Near the stage Loz sat staring agape at the club's newest dancer, a lithe long haired beauty by the name of Yazoo sliding up the pole and rocking his hips with such grace it made him rock hard in seconds. His hands gripped the edge of the table, a deep blush tinting his pale face as Yazoo crawled closer, the dancer batting his deep reptilian eyes crooning wild late night promises. Shyly Loz reached out, the silky silver strands slipping through his fingers as Yazoo pulled back with a chuckle shaking his head. The club had a very strict hands-off policy.

"Teasing son of a bitch isn't he?" Loz looked over next to him, a nearly mirror image of himself slipping into the seat. The boy couldn't have been much older than maybe seventeen, short hair concealing a young face inset with glowing green eyes. Loz couldn't help but gape at the newcomer, his own body was slender and muscled wrapped in skintight black leather flaunting every curve as he moved. He returned Loz's gawking, his eyes roaming over every inch of his muscled torso and flickering with amusement as they came to rest on the hardening bulge in his pants.

"Umm.. yeah uhh..." Loz self-consiously crossed his legs, unsure of how to react to the boy's advances.

"That's my brother." the boy moved closer, Loz's legs involuntarily spreading as long, clawed fingers dragged up his thighs. He leaned in until his lips barely ghosted the stranger's ear, teasing the lobe in his teeth elliciting a deep groan. "He's.. taught me a thing or two."

"Mnn.." Loz's eyes slid shut, losing himself to the pleasing ripples racing throughout his being. It just felt so right, so damn _good._ "W-What's your name?"

"Kadaj." the boy purred as he straddled Loz's lap. "And you are?"

"L-Loz."

"Mnn.." Kadaj crushed their mouths together as his hand dipped between Loz's parted legs, feeding on the hungry sounds that rose from deep in the other's throat. "A...pleasure... to meet you."

"Kadaj..." Kadaj shrieked as long, slender fingers deftly slipped inside the leather and coiled tight around him, wracking his tiny body in wild shudders as he was pulled back against the slender body of his elder brother. Yazoo locked eyes with Loz over Kadaj's shoulder, a sly smirk spreading across the dancer's full lips. "Care to join us?"

"Mnn.. ahh.." Kadaj tangled his hands in Yazoo's hair, fighting back moans and whimpers as the other swallowed him over and over, masterfully sucking and licking at him. Kadaj's hand shook in the other's hair, clawing pitifully at the wall to grasp for a hold as his legs threatened to buckle out underneath him. Together the three of them danced, Yazoo pushed to his knees driven by Loz never losing rhythm as he moved between them. Loz clung tightly onto Yazoo's shoulders, his eyes growing wide as his lower body tightened painfully.

"I-I'm gonna... K-Kadaj...Y-Yazoo I--" Loz came powerfully into Yazoo with a wild scream, the slender man beneath him choking on the throbbing flesh in his mouth as he followed. Kadaj came last, slowly sliding down the cool tile wall to the floor, panting heavily. Basking in the afterglow their gazes drifted over satisfied, sweaty faces, strands of silver bangs clinging to pale skin. Yazoo untangled himself from the mess first, kissing both of them quickly and rising to dress.

"Wh-where are you going?" Loz called after him, pulling the sated Kadaj into his arms. "Don't you want to cuddle with me?"

"I am at work after all." Yazoo flashed them a sexy little smile, "but perhaps after." Loz nodded, watching as the slender, round ass wiggled it's way out the door.

"It will be interesting having another brother around." Kadaj looked up at Loz, "he likes you."

"R-Really?" A broad smile crossed Loz's face. "I've always wanted a brother."

"Well," Kadaj rose and pulled the leather back on, fixing his hair in the mirror before turning to leave, "works out for you then." Loz dressed and followed, going to sit outside as he waited for Yazoo's shift to end. He smiled gently as he stared up at the stars, a fuzzy warmth spreading through him. He had a family now, he wasn't going to be all alone anymore.


End file.
